


Claimed

by Azurala



Category: Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurala/pseuds/Azurala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the obnoxious Lantern Gardner hits on Saint Walker, it can only end badly for one, if not for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taste of how possessive Arkillo can get over his mate.

Saint Walker could not often say he met someone that he immediately did not like, but when this Green Lantern’s idea of a greeting was to slide a hand down his back, far too low to only be friendly, Bro’dee was understandably shocked. “Excuse me, Green Lantern,” he quickly pulled away, facing the human, “but that is no way to greet a colleague.”

“Even for a sweet little thing like you?” Guy pulled his best grin. “The name’s Guy Gardner. What’s yours?”

Bro’dee absentmindedly straightened his uniform, dark eyes narrowed at Guy. “My name is Saint Bro’dee Walker, and I am the first Herald of Hope.”

“Uhuh,” Gardner moved closer again, tracing a finger down the flat plane of the Blue Lantern uniform, “What if I just called you Babe?”

Bro’dee took another step back, but Guy stayed with him. “It is not proper to make such advances on someone you do not know, Lantern Gardner. I suggest you cease this before someone takes offense.”

Unperturbed, Guy took hold of Bro’dee’s hips and pulled them flush together. “Hmm, and whoever that is will have to fight me for you.”

Bro’dee was about to give a cutting retort when sharp claws dug into his hips, fiercely yanking him from the Green Lantern’s grip. “There will be no fight. He has been claimed as mine.” Sharp teeth dug into the junction of Bro’dee’s neck and shoulder, making him groan as he leaned submissively back against Arkillo’s chest.

Eyes wide, Guy took a few steps back from the pair, watching the blood drip down Bro’dee’s front. “Geez, no need to be so possessive about it, I was just flirting with—“

“--With _my mate_.” Arkillo growled, fangs blue with Astonian blood. “You are lucky that I do not kill you for it!”

Guy Gardner had never left a pretty face as fast as he disappeared down the corridor.

“Arkillo,” Bro’dee moaned, bringing his opposite arm up to inspect the wound, “You did not have to be so rough…” He sighed at the sheer amount of blood still flowing from the bite. “And Sekora will not be happy to see me injured. Again.”

Only grunting in response, Arkillo easily scooped Bro’dee up into his arms and nuzzled his head tail. “He will accommodate.”


End file.
